conflictos internos
by Shaoran Janus
Summary: Conflictos internos. Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. Shaoran es un gnoll en una aldea de furiosos guerreros avidos de entrar en combate contra cualquier oponente, sin embargo la convivencia en su clan no es facil debido a un gran rival...


Conflictos internos.

Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. [AU] [Ooc] Shaoran es un gnoll en una aldea de furiosos guerreros ávidos de entrar en combate contra cualquier oponente, sin embargo la convivencia en su clan no es fácil debido a un gran rival...

Una fría ventisca azotaba el lugar de las montañas cresta granas, pesar de mi extraño aspecto y las ropas que vestía pude sentir el frio que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, la región siempre ha sido azotada por nevadas o ventiscas como la que ocurría precisamente en aquel momento.

Sin perder tiempo, ingresé a mi choza despojándome de mis vestiduras de batalla y de mi hacha, notando que en ellas se encontraban impregnadas de sangre. La batalla contra los licántropos fue muy dura, apenas y logramos regresar con la mitad de nuestras tropas, ahora que lo recuerdo, hace unos meses atrás la aldea estaba repleta de gnolls por todos lados, sin embargo debido a las constantes luchas por alimento tuvimos que recurrir a atacar otras aldeas con monstruos muy poderosos.

Es evidente que hemos sido diezmados en cada batalla que libramos aunque peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas los enemigos cada vez son más fuertes y cada vez se nos hace más difícil salir victoriosos.

Saliendo de mis propios pensamientos lavé mi rostro ensangrentado mientras tomé un poco de agua para lavar mis dientes, mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando el recipiente se volvió rojo carmesí al escupir en él.

Incluso pude ver en este, fragmentos de piel y carne, supuse de inmediato que debió ser de algún licántropo al cual despedacé. Sin perder tiempo tomé un poco más de agua para arrojarla en todo mi cuerpo y quitar toda la sangre que llevaba encima.

—¿Shaoran estas allí? —Exclamó Yamasaki haciendo su aparición en mi choza.

—Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero si no te das prisa, repartirán todo el botín y te quedaras sin nada —Me dijo esto último en tono de burla.

Los gnoll somos un clan belicoso, no es usual que entre nosotros mismos nos ayudemos, a decir verdad muchos de nosotros nos odiamos a muerte, pero también entre nosotros hay algunos que suelen llevarse bien con los demás.

Yamazaki es uno de ellos. Él se acercó a mi hace mucho tiempo y desde entonces se ha convertido en mi principal aliado en el clan, a pesar de su terrible aspecto es un gnoll alegre y divertido quien siempre busca la manera de hacerme sonreír.

—En un momento estaré allí…solo dame unos minutos —respondí ante lo mencionado por Yamasaki.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Yamazaki tomó asiento en una de las bases de madera que servían como sillas en la choza. Poniéndose cómodo, sacó una extraña bolsa negra y empezó a vaciar su contenido, dientes, cuernos, orejas y muchas otras cosas más que hacían parte de sus posesiones.

—Aun conservas esas cosas —Alcé una ceja y lo miré sorprendido.

—Y cómo crees que voy a dejar esto Shaoran, si sabes muy bien que es mi pasatiempo… ¡mira! este es mi collar de dientes de licántropo, lo terminé hace poco —Yamazaki coloca el collar en su cuello lleno de un orgullo inusual—, ven aquí Shaoran tengo uno para ti.

Al verlo tan resuelto a ponerme ese extraño objeto alrededor del cuello, no me quedó más remedio que sacar a mi amigo de su burbuja de felicidad, aunque apreciaba todas las inusuales ocurrencias de Yamazaki, no opinaba igual que él.

—Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero debo negarme Yamazaki, sabes muy bien que no me llevo bien con esas cosas.

—Está bien, tú te lo pierdes…Después de todo yo sólo quería darte la protección de los dientes contra los espíritus blanquecinos, almas en pena que vagan con los fuertes vientos de las ventiscas y que —Sí, a mi buen amigo Yamazaki siempre le gustaba inventarse historias. Quizá cuando era solo un pequeño gnoll solía caer fácilmente, pero ya no.

—Yamazaki, no me vas a convencer —al decir esto vi cómo se hundió entre sus hombros e inclino su cabeza en un ademán de decepción, estuve a punto de caer. Pero él mismo detuvo mis ideas cuando exclamó.

— ¡Ya se! se lo regalaré a Chiharu.

Luego de salir de la choza en dirección a lo que se asemejaba a una plaza central de la aldea, estaban reunidos todos los gnoll y como era de costumbre Eriol, el gnoll más fuerte de la aldea estaba al frente de la repartición del botín. Algunos gnoll ya habían recibido su parte, mientras otros aún estaban a la espera de recibir su parte. Yamazaki y yo hicimos nuestra aparición en el lugar y los otros gnoll notaron nuestra presencia desviando sus miradas hacia los nosotros.

—¡Vaya! ¡Miren que tenemos aquí! —Exclamó Eriol con una voz cargada de sarcasmo —El héroe de la aldea y su escudero, supongo que vienes por tu parte ¿no es así, Shaoran?

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes Eriol? —Repliqué, frunciendo el ceño ante lo mencionado por Eriol.

—Solo estoy afirmando lo que dicen todos aquí, según tengo entendido salvaste a muchos de los nuestros de caer víctimas de los licántropos, me sorprende que exista alguien capaz de sacrificarse por los demás ¿acaso quieres convertirte en mártir?

—Acaso estas molesto porque llamo más la atención que tú. Eriol has hecho de todo por convertirte en el líder del clan y hasta ahora no lo has logrado, no me extrañaría que yo lo lograra en tan poco tiempo.

Pude notar por las facciones de Eriol que un sentimiento de frustración al parecer lo había invadido, debiéndose esta reacción a lo que yo había dicho. Para nadie en la aldea era un secreto que Eriol me odiaba a muerte y que era conmigo con quien competía por el liderazgo en una aldea de gnoll en la que pocas veces habían líderes fuertes.

—Ya estoy cansado de esta conversación, entrégame lo que corresponde. Así te libras de la molestia de tenerme aquí —Inesperadamente Eriol arrojó al suelo una bolsa con lo que parecía ser el contenido de lo que me correspondía —, allí tienes tu parte ya puedes largarte. —Recogí mi parte correspondiente, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada reprochadora a Eriol, él pareció notar mi irritación pues esbozó una sonrisa.

—Vámonos Yamazaki ya no tenemos más nada que hacer aquí.

Los días pasaron muy rápido en la aldea, la nevada fría terminó días después, los gnoll se habían dedicado a diversas actividades, la gran mayoría a entrenar sus técnicas de combate, otros en cambio mantenían su tiempo con las gnoll que se encontraban en celo, Yamazaki no escapaba de ello se había pasado todo el tiempo detrás de chiharu y al parecer le estaba yendo bien con ella.

En cuanto a mí, pasé mi tiempo fortaleciendo mi cuerpo, las próximas batallas podrían ser mucho más duras y debía estar preparado para entrar en combate. La amenaza de Eriol no escapaba a mi preocupación, Eriol al parecer había hecho su tarea con los demás gnoll, era cuestión de tiempo que subiera al mando.

Casi 3 semanas habían pasado luego del ataque a la aldea de los licántropos, los alimentos se habían agotado y las peleas entre los gnolls se habían acrecentado, una nueva reunión se estaba llevando a cabo, muchas voces se hicieron escuchar unos estaban a favor de atacar a los centauros mientras otros alegaban por atacar a los orcos. Las opiniones estaban divididas y no se había llegado a una decisión definitiva, Eriol tomó la iniciativa y planteó sus inquietudes sobre a quién atacar, finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo el ataque se llevaría a cabo contra la aldea de los orcos.

Dos días después de la reunión las hordas de guerreros gnoll se preparaban para el ataque Eriol estaba a la cabeza al parecer se había ganado el respeto de sus aliados, Shaoran se encontraba más atrás del grupo acompañado de Yamazaki. Avanzaron hacia el este de la aldea cruzando una serie de cuevas entre las montañas. Les tomó casi dos días llegar al sitio donde se encontraban los orcos, estos son conocidos por su gran fuerza de combate pero su mayor debilidad es que no son muy inteligentes y no son organizados en sus combates.

Muy cerca de la entrada de la aldea Eriol impartió órdenes a su gente para que tomen sus posiciones. Un pequeño grupo asaltó la entrada, sorprendiendo a los orcos del lugar quienes salieron a hacerles frente con todo lo que tenían, otro grupo más numeroso liderado por Eriol atacó por el frente derecho tomando la aldea por completo. En equipos de dos y de tres se dividieron los gnolls para hacerles frente a los orcos, las hordas de los orcos y la de los gnolls chocaron con fuerza, protagonizando una feroz batalla Eriol hacía gala de su destreza de combate junto a otros dos compañeros, varios orcos habían sido víctimas del filo de sus espadas tiñendo el terreno de sangre.

Shaoran y Yamazaki por su parte también entre los dos ya habían hecho caer 4 orcos, la feroz batalla continuó por varios minutos. En ambos bandos había bajas, sobre todo del lado de los orcos, Shaoran y Yamazaki se encargaban del último orco al que se enfrentaban hasta darle el golpe final.

Respirando agitadamente debido al calor de la batalla Shaoran intentaba tomar un poco de aire y descansar un poco luego de semejante batalla.

—¿Cómo te encuentras Shaoran? —Preguntó Yamazaki llamando mi atención

—Algo cansado pero satisfecho porque todo haya terminado, ¿qué me dices tú? Yamazaki ¿Estas herido?

—No para nada Shaoran… sólo unos cuantos rasguños, nada de qué preocuparse, ahora que lo recuerdo voy a recoger mis trofeos de batalla.

Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería Yamazaki, mi buen amigo siempre ha tenido la molesta costumbre de recoger partes de los cuerpos caídos en combate para luego mostrarlos como trofeos. En ese caso no quise ni imaginarme que le quitaría a los orcos. Pues en otras ocasiones lo había visto recoger dientes, trozos de piel, uñas …tantas cosas conseguía que en ocasiones me sorprendía por completo de mi buen amigo.

Me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando me sorprendió un dolor indescriptible, inesperadamente un profundo corte que fue provocado por el filo de una espada, dejó escapar mi sangre en gran cantidad, desvié la mirada buscando al autor del ataque, por un momento pensé que había un orco más al cual había ignorado. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme no con un orco, sino con la figura furiosa de Eriol.

—Terminemos esto de una vez por todas Shaoran, solo uno de nosotros regresará a la aldea, y créeme no serás tú.

Mostrando mi cara de molestia, gruñí mostrando los dientes ante el reto lanzado por Eriol, apunté mi hacha frente a él en pose de desafío.

—Basta de palabras y pelea de una vez —Ambos nos enfrascamos en una ardua lucha. Nuestras armas chocaban sin cesar, le hice frente a Eriol en igualdad de condiciones, Eriol se dio cuenta de esto intensificando aún más sus ataques.

Un grueso hilo de sangre brotó del torso de Eriol, había logrado frenar uno de sus ataques, Eriol no sabía qué hacer, pues yo estaba controlando la batalla a mi antojo y al parecer tenía la ventaja contra él, aun conteniendo mis continuos ataques, Eriol tuvo una idea para poner las cosas a su favor. Detrás de mí se vislumbraba un profundo abismo, Eriol vio en esto una oportunidad de poner las cosas a su favor, pronto empezó a lanzarme sus ataques con toda su furia, haciéndome retroceder más y más. En ese momento no logré encontrar explicación al furioso ataque de Eriol, pero tampoco tardé en darme cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, unos pocos pasos hacían falta para que cayera al profundo abismo que se abría detrás de mí. Traté como pude de alejarme lo más que podía del abismo pero el corte en mi espalda me había hecho perder mucha sangre y aprovechando un leve descuido de mi parte, Eriol logró desarmarme, pude ver cómo esto le provocó una sonrisa burlona que se extendió por su rostro.

—No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento Shaoran, finalmente me voy a cobrar todas las que me has hecho… ¡Hasta nunca!. —caí al abismo luego de recibir una patada de Eriol.

—¿Terminaste con él? —Detrás de Eriol apareció Satoshi, uno de los pocos aliados que tenía Eriol entre los suyos.

—Asi es Satoshi por fin me libré de él… ¿cómo te fue a ti?

—Fue un poco difícil pero Yamazaki no pudo conmigo, ahora esos dos se deben haber encontrado en el otro mundo —Eriol esbozó una sonrisa ente lo mencionado por Satoshi a quien había dejado encargado de eliminar a Yamazaki. —Ya, vamonos de aquí …hay que recoger nuestro botín.

…...

Una profunda oscuridad reinaba en el lugar era un sitio azotado por intermitentes nevadas, haciéndolo un lugar donde la vida no prosperaría, sobre una roca se encontraba tendido el cuerpo casi agonizante y ensangrentado de Shaoran luego de caer su cuerpo sufrió muchos daños y sus huesos quedaron rotos sin posibilidad de moverse apenas podía abrir sus ojos. Una inesperada ventisca golpeó el lugar bajando aún más la temperatura en el sitio, una figura blanca surgía entre la ventisca Shaoran logró ver la figura que se le acercaba, en ese momento se acordaba del collar que le ofreció su amigo, y medio sonrió ante la posibilidad de que este por una vez hubiera dicho algo cierto, luego perdió el conocimiento.

…...

Tiempo después del ataque a la aldea de los orcos, los gnoll ya estaban de regreso en casa inesperadamente nadie preguntaba por el paradero de Shaoran y Yamazaki para muchos de ellos, ambos jóvenes guerreros desaparecieron en combate. Más aún nadie se dio cuenta de la batalla de Eriol con Shaoran, al parecer las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad.

…...

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente Shaoran se encontró recostado mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, desvió su mirada explorando el lugar en el que se encontraba. No reconocía nada de lo que veía y tampoco sabía cómo había llegado allí, la habitación no tenía muchos lujos, a simple vista parecía una cueva, la rustica cama en la que se encontraba era una formación rocosa cubierta por una gruesa piel de animal, unas pocas sillas hechas de madera y una mesa, hechas del mismo material, completaban los muebles de este lugar. El piso estaba cubierto también de una gruesa piel de animal.

Shaoran se preguntaba que hacía en ese lugar cuando daba por sentado que ya había abandonado este mundo. Trato de erguirse para ponerse de pie pero un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo le impidió moverse con facilidad, se dio cuenta inmediatamente que estaba cubierto por vendajes en gran parte de su cuerpo. Con dificultad logró ponerse de pie, un trozo de madera que encontró cerca le sirvió de muleta para llegar a la salida de la habitación.

Al salir del sitio Shaoran buscó por todos lados la salida del lugar. Sin embargo se encontró con la figura de una mujer de cabello castaño y largo, su rostro mostraba cierta palidez y unos ojos verdes iluminaban su hermosa cara. Vestía un largo vestido blanco parecido a una yukata.

—¡¿Por qué rayos salió de la habitación?! Usted está muy lastimado, regrese de inmediato o se le volverán a abrir las heridas, venga conmigo lo llevare de regreso.

En sus condiciones Shaoran no pudo negarse ante el pedido de la extraña, quien revisó nuevamente sus vendajes buscando cual necesitaría cambiarse.

—Listo parece que no se le abrió ninguna, pero no haga movimientos bruscos hasta que se sienta mejor.

Shaoran miró fijamente a la mujer delante de él jamás la había visto y tampoco se explicaba por qué se preocupaba tanto por su estado, la incertidumbre no lo dejaba tranquilo así que le hizo algunas preguntas.

—¿Quién es usted? Y… ¿por qué me está ayudando?

—¡Vaya después de todo sí habla! —Exclamó la extraña con cierto sarcasmo —Ya que lo pregunta mi nombre es Sakura y lo encontré casi muerto en un risco cerca de aquí… lo traje y curé sus heridas pero aun no puede salir, ya que no se ha recuperado. —Shaoran se extrañó de que la mujer estuviera tan tranquilamente en su presencia y además de esto que no tuviera ningún temor por su aspecto

— ¿Acaso no sabe lo que soy? ¿no teme por que pueda atacarla en cualquier momento?

—¿porque debería temerle?, en su actual condición no podría siquiera defenderse… además puedo percibir en las personas si son buenas o malas y usted a pesar de su aspecto es un buen sujeto.

—¡Acaso no lo entiende! en este momento podrían estar buscándome y si me encuentran usted podría estar en peligro —Sakura escuchó atentamente las palabras de Shaoran, comprendiendo su preocupación simplemente sonrió para contestar.

—Despreocúpese por eso, este lugar está protegido por una barrera… si alguien se acerca lo sabré de inmediato. Aunque le parezca increíble puedo defenderme muy bien de cualquier enemigo.

—¿Quién es usted realmente? —Le cuestionó Shaoran—Su presencia no es la de una humana normal… siento algo muy extraño en usted. —Sakura se levantó del suelo retirándose a buscar nuevas vendas dándole la espalda a Shaoran.

—Tiene mucha razón no soy una humana normal hay muchas personas que me temen solo por ser lo que soy, por esta razón es que estoy este lugar, ¿ha escuchado hablar de la mujer de las nieves?

—Claro que he escuchado de ella… Es una mujer a la que culpan de la desaparición de muchas personas, algunos dicen que quien la ha visto no ha regresado.

—Los humanos han inventado muchas historias sobre mí y la mayoría de ellas no son ciertas por eso me mantengo alejada de las aldeas ya que todos me temen.

—¿Tú...tú eres la mujer de las nieves? —Preguntó Shaoran con cierto nerviosismo.

—Tranquilo… Puedes estar tranquilo, no es mi intención hacerte daño —Afirmó amablemente Sakura, tratando de calmar al gnoll.

—Sera mejor que descanses por el dia de hoy, mañana revisaré tus vendajes. Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme.

Sakura se retiró lentamente para salir de la habitación deteniendo sus pasos al escuchar la voz de Shaoran —gracias— Sakura esbozó una sonrisa ante lo mencionado por Shaoran.

Casi un mes había transcurrido desde que Shaoran fue llevado a los aposentos de la mujer de las nieves, el tiempo que ambos pasaron sirvió para que se conocieran mejor el uno al otro logrando crear una inusual amistad entre ellos. Sin embargo, Shaoran no podía olvidar el cobarde ataque que sufriera de parte de Eriol, era una deuda pendiente que Shaoran no podía pasar por alto. Completamente recuperado se preparó para partir hacia su aldea.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres ir a ese lugar? —Le cuestionó Sakura, llamando la atención de Shaoran. —podrían matarte esta vez y no estaré allí para salvarte.

—Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, Sakura. Pero de algo estoy seguro y es que Eriol recibirá su merecido y recuperare mi posición entre los míos.

—¿No volverás aquí? —Preguntó Sakura con su rostro lleno de tristeza. Shaoran se acercó a ella lentamente colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

—No puedo asegurarte nada Sakura, tratare de regresar aquí en algún momento para visitarte…solo debes esperar mi regreso

—Está bien —respondió Sakura, observando como Shaoran se alejaba del lugar. Confiando en la promesa del gnoll, Sakura esperaría por su regreso.

FIN


End file.
